


Bloves

by Scense



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scense/pseuds/Scense
Summary: 第二人称男性视角。路人x900注意，900名字自取。背景：仿生人革命未成功。Cyberlife没钱，把RK900全卖到伊甸园了。有bug。RK900名字自起，Bloves（blove意为蓝色的）新手司机第一次上路，并不香。





	Bloves

伊甸园粉紫色灯光每次都晃得人眼睛疼，然而你毫不介意瞪大眼睛寻找墙壁上隐蔽的门牌号。

房间中灯光比外面略暗，但你立刻认出那个期待已久的身影。

RK900——在仿生人轰轰烈烈的革命刚开始时，Cyberlife为了搞定这些脑子里只有RA9的异常个体专门制作的新一代猎手，鬼知道他们加了多少道防火墙。当天的新闻上，Cyberlife老总带着一脸假笑对公众作保证时，他还穿着一身规规矩矩的制服，直挺挺地立在一边，蓝色眸子毫无波澜地盯着镜头——好吧，现在他正盯着你看。并非像伊甸园的标配一般只穿一条黑色紧身内裤，而是将Cyberlife原配给这个型号的白袖子制服解开后松松垮垮地披在肩上，偏长的下摆正好遮住了引人遐想的位置，下身则是长度刚到膝盖的黑色小腿袜。

哦，shit，该死的性感。你能感到血液拦也拦不住地涌向下体。

昔日的猎犬却立刻就要在你身下屈服……这让人嘴唇发干。他并不像过去被设置好程式的性爱专用仿生人一样做出放浪的渴求姿势，只是缓慢朝着你的方向踱步，俯下身来扯住你并不太整齐的领带，用着算不上粗暴的力道往前一拽，现在你离那副无机质的眸只有几厘米远了。

“我已检测到您的历史记录，是否沿用称呼？”

“是……是的。”

“87号Bloves为您服务，”他眯起的眼镜真像一把锐利的冰制匕首——你脑子里漫无目的地想到这个比喻，“警探长先生。”

 

温热湿滑的口腔内壁紧紧包裹着你的下体，让人不禁感叹Cyberlife的工程设计师脑子里都在想些什么，警用机型竟然会配备如此不必要的拟人组件——当然性爱组件更让人惊叹。

RK900的脑袋瓜比伊甸园原本那些仿生人聪明多了，他知道如何最大程度地迎合眼前人的喜好，而不是根据下载的指示插件做出广义上“性感”的挑逗姿势。他现在正用那条布满传感器的粉色舌头缓缓舔过柱头，一路向下来回舔舐囊袋中的两个小球——这样并不能让你获得最大的快感，但此时你的那玩意儿将会蹭到仿生人的脸上，在鼻梁上留下了刚刚他自己流出的淡蓝色仿生唾液，这个动作让你的视觉饱有极大的享受。似乎察觉到你脸上露出了笑，他极快地瞥向你一眼，转而准备起了下一步。

他跨坐在你身上，那根被扯松的深色领带在胸前晃来晃去。你身上已微微出了一层薄汗，身下因面前景象不禁更加充血。很轻松地，提前准备好润滑的甬道直接将巨物吞了下去，而他表情丝毫未变，你却感受到将自己包裹的内壁开始有节奏地收缩起来。

“Bloves，你的塑料屁股真棒。”你揉了把他的屁股，手感不像硅胶制品一样柔软，似乎因为警用机器人拥有结实仿生肌肉的原因而略为带上一种有弹性的触感。

“先生，”他停下动作，像个固执的小孩子似的开始反驳，“我的屁股原材料并不是塑料……”

你笑了。这句像是带着撒娇语气的话难不成也是程序内部预设好的？还是他用他转起来快得惊人的由电子元件构成的脑子计算出来的？

他等你自发停止这场漫无目的的笑，继续身下的服务。

太安静了。人在舒舒服服的时候忍不住胡思乱想，RK900，R-K-9-0-0，你的Bloves，他不像你那台苟延残喘的老台式机，一打开，风扇就呼哧呼哧响得跟管不住自己浪叫的妓女似的，不然就会烧掉自己的CPU。眼前的他逐渐加快着自己的动作，太阳穴处的光芒随着频率一转一转，却保持着蓝色。

伊甸园播放的背景音乐低沉，音节拖得冗长，配上此刻在套房内回响的交合发出的水声散发出淫靡气息。身下被伺候得很好，忍不住自己往上挺了挺胯，这样的小动作自然逃不过仿生人的观察，在快感包裹中你恍惚间望见他嘴角露出了一个微笑，把猎物牢牢压在身下让它动弹不得时的笑。轻蔑？嘲讽一个只能在仿生人身上寻找乐趣的男人？怎么可能，连异常仿生人的情绪都不过是个程序上的错误，更何况这个脑子硬邦邦里面湿乎乎的仿生猎犬。然而这条猎犬此时几乎是恶意的一绞，眼前一片白茫茫——你被他搞得射了出来。

RK900直起身来，用双腿撑起身子从你身上脱离，温热的白色浊液从疲软的性器上方滴下。

“我们只剩下10分钟了，先生。我会努力，请您配合。”他又用手抚慰刚刚泄了一次的性器，等待它缓慢地再次起立。刚刚一轮的动作中制服掉在地上，你才注意到仿生人的性器可怜地高昂着，没有遭到任何满足，显然对方并不在意。你拿只穿了袜子的脚在上面蹭了蹭，他却依旧语调冰冷：“先生，我们得抓紧时间。”

他额角仍闪烁蓝光。在你把玩他标准尺寸的性器时。在你擒住他的腰把他往身下摁时。在你又一次低吼着高潮，射出的液体把穴道弄得一塌糊涂时。

跌跌撞撞穿上衣服，离开时你回望他的眼睛。

纯净的，永不改变的蓝啊。 

如果干上一千次，能把他玷污一分吗？如果是这样就好了。你失望地想。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的你，顺便好奇一下Nines这个名字的由来。


End file.
